


I Know

by Sassywrites77



Series: Beauty and His Beast (Genma x Gai) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Genma being a flirt, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, its in the next chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: Gai has been in love with Kakashi forever, holding onto the hope that one day his friend and rival will return his feelings. However, when a certain teacher catches Kakashi's eye, Gai begins to realize he and Kakashi will never be. Enter Genma, his old friend and genin team member, who offers an indecent proposal, for Gai to use him. Gai opposes at first but when emotions run wild, will he cave and take Genma up on his offer?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka (background), Maito Gai | Might Guy/Shiranui Genma
Series: Beauty and His Beast (Genma x Gai) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825978
Comments: 37
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this come to me while I was listening to I Know by Fiona Apple. I always seem to get these ideas when listening to songs, and then the idea just expands. The lyrics don’t 100% match the story, but I am going to include them at the beginning of each chapter. There is no smut in this chapter. I haven't decided how often I will post the chapter. I had thought maybe weekly to draw it out a bit since there are only 4 chapters. 
> 
> So be it, I'm your crowbar  
> If that's what I am so far  
> Until you get out of this mess  
> -Fiona Apple, I Know
> 
> I do not own any of these characters or the lyrics to the song.

Gai sighed into his drink as he watched his Eternal Rival flirt with Iruka-sensei at the other end of the bar. He should be used to not having Kakashi’s attention other than when he challenges him but since as long as he can remember he has been in love with the man and has held out hope of one day having his feelings returned. 

Kakashi has had his flings in the past, but this thing with Iruka seemed like it could be possibly more. Kakashi had much praise for Iruka, first as a teacher to Naruto but also at how Iruka had stood up to him concerning the Chunin exams. He seemed further impressed by Iruka’s testing of his team to assure himself the students were indeed ready.

Gai sighed again. After all, they had been through since the Chunin exams, what Kakashi had been through his whole life, Gai could never begrudge him for finding happiness. Did he wish he had been the one to light up the Copy Nin’s eye? Of course, but mostly he just wanted his friend and rival to be happy for once.

He pulled his eyes from the couple and stared down into his drink. He hadn’t pined for Kakashi this entire time. He’d been involved in other relationships, but they usually didn’t last long. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn’t help but compare them to Kakashi. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you look so down, Gai. Where is that youthfulness you’re always going on about?”

Gai startled when he heard the voice coming from his right. He’d been so lost in thought, he hadn’t even noticed someone settling onto the stool next to him. 

He grinned at his former teammate, Genma. It had been a while since the two of them had spoken.

“Genma, my friend!” Gai shouted in his usual boisterous way as though Genma hadn’t just found him staring sadly into his drink. “How have you been?”

Genma raised his eyebrows at the change in mood coming from his old teammate but decided to ignore it for the time being. “I’m doing just fine, Gai. The new Hokage has kept me busy since she took over.”

“I’m sure you are putting your all into it,” Gai replied, though not with as much vigor as he usually would have. He slid his gaze to the end of the bar again just in time to see Kakashi leading Iruka away and toward the door. 

“Ah, look at Kakashi, finally getting somewhere with the teacher,” Genma said, a grin on his face which he quickly lost when he observed the look on Gai’s face. 

“Oh,” he murmured. He placed a hand on Gai’s shoulder. “Kakashi, huh?”

Gai turned his head to look at Genma, a puzzled expression on his face. “What? Uh, no? I… It is quite hip and youthful that Kakashi has found someone.”

Genma rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to lie to me, Gai. You think you’re the only person in Konoha to have eyes for the enigma that is Kakashi Hatake?”

Gai became exceedingly interested in his drink, waving a hand to catch the bartender’s attention when he noticed his glass was empty. “I am truly happy for my Eternal Rival,” he murmured.

Genma looked compassionately at his old friend. “I know you are,” he said quietly, clapping Gai on the back. “How about we do some shots?” He added cheerfully, holding up four fingers as the bartender came over.

“Oh, I don’t know-” Gai started to protest but was cut off by Genma.

“Come on. Just a couple,” Genma said, his trademark senbon protruding from his mouth and a smirk on his face as he pushed one of the shot glasses toward Gai.

“Alright,” Gai said, sounding more like his usual self, as he picked up the glass. They clinked glasses and drank the shot in one gulp, picking up the next shot and doing the same.

Genma laughed as Gai shuttered, knowing it was a reaction to the strong alcohol burning its way down to his stomach. Gai quickly reached for the beer the bartender had refilled for him and gulped it down as Genma smirked in amusement.

“Ah, it wasn’t that bad, was it, old friend?” he asked, teasingly.

Gai grimaced. “It wasn’t great, but I’ve had worse I guess,” he replied.

Genma laughed, watching his friend flag the bartender down for another beer. He and Gai hadn’t hung out together in a very long time, but he didn’t remember him drinking this much. He could deny it all he wanted, but Genma could tell the man was hurting. And he found himself wanting to help in some way. 

He was quiet, watchful as Gai drank from his refilled beer. He wondered how many he’d had so far. He was a big guy, but it probably wouldn’t take much for him to get drunk since he didn’t drink alcohol a lot. Genma’s mind wandered to more provocative thoughts as he watched Gai’s throat work as he swallowed. His senbon bobbed as he caught a glimpse of Gai’s massive bicep encased in that ridiculous onesie he wore. 

His mouth engaged before his brain could weigh-in, the words tumbling from his mouth. “You know the best way to get over someone, is to get under someone else.”

Gai looked at him, eyes widened in shock, but his brows bunched together in confusion. “What?!” he exclaimed.

Genma leaned closer to him, his lips close to Gai’s ear. “If you want to get over Kakashi, you should get a rebound person, someone to have sex with,” he whispered. He leaned back before adding in a normal tone of voice. “Best way to go, my friend.”

Gai just stared at him, still with that befuddled expression. “Are you...are you serious? Not everyone is like you, Genma.”

Genma pouted. “Gai, you wound me.”

Gai almost fell for it, his hand reaching for Genma’s arm to apologize, but then he realized Genma was in just being Genma. “Ha! I know better than that. You speak too often of your extracurricular activities.”

Genma grinned, the senbon bobbing between his lips. “You got me. But I am serious.”

Gai rolled his eyes. “Are you offering your services?” Gai asked, obviously meaning it as a joke.

Genma leaned in close once again, this time his lips brushing lightly against Gai’s ear. “Maybe,” he whispered.

Gai couldn’t suppress the shiver that ran through him when he felt the brush of his lips and the warmth of his breath on his ear. Deciding not to take Genma seriously, Gai laughed. “Right. You would help me in that way? Me?”

Genma tilted his head, smirk still on his face but his eyes soft. “Why not?”

Gai shook his head. “Thanks for the offer, but I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Genma decided not to push and just nodded. “Okay.”

The subject soon changed as a few others showed up and pulled them to a table. More drinks were had, and soon the bar was closing. 

As Genma had suspected, Gai was completely sloshed. He helped the bigger man to his feet and out the door telling the others he would help Gai get home. Gai did not make things easy as he kept coming up with a challenge for himself. He finally gave up on the idea when he fell flat on his face as he tried to walk on his hands. Genma helped him up and brushed the dirt off him before draping one of Gai’s arms over his shoulder, sliding his arm around Gai’s waist.

They soon made it to Gai’s apartment. Genma was finally able to get Gai to let them into the place, and he closed the door behind him. He half dragged Gai down the hall, finding his bedroom quickly since the door was open. He helped Gai to sit on the side of the bed, removing his shoes and legwarmers, then guiding him to lay down.

He grabbed a blanket off the foot of the bed and spread it over Gai. As he pulled the blanket over his shoulders, Gai grabbed his wrist. Genma looked up to meet Gai’s glassy gaze.

“I never said yes to you,” he told Genma. Genma looked confused before it dawned on him what Gai was referring to.

“I know, Gai. I’m just helping my drunk friend to bed and then I’m leaving,” he replied smiling down at the man.

Gai let his wrist go. “Not drunk,” he said loudly as he flopped on his back and passed out.

Genma grinned. “Sure, you’re not,” he said, shaking his head in amusement. He left the bedroom quietly, letting himself out the door, locking it behind him. 

He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to propose that idea to Gai. Maybe it had just been too long since he’d been with someone. He wasn’t lying when he said Hokage Tsunade kept him busy. At the time, he just hated seeing Gai who was always so upbeat look so low. And he may have had an image pass through his mind of having those incredible muscles rippling above him. He shook the thoughts from his head, hurrying home to sleep off the strange ideas tumbling around.

*****************************

Gai was returning with his genin team when he saw Genma for the first time since “that night,” as Gai had termed it in his mind. He and his students had dropped off their mission report and were heading back out of the Hokage Tower when he almost literally ran into the man. He sent his team on their way, which was a little difficult with Lee until he gave him a challenge. 

He felt bad for tricking him that way, but he was a little worried as to what might come out of Genma’s mouth. He liked to tease, and he usually didn’t care who the audience was when he spoke.

“Gai,” Genma said once Lee had run off shouting after his other two teammates about the challenge. “It’s good to see you. Mission go alright?” he asked, his forever present senbon bobbing up and down as he spoke.

“It did!” Gai exclaimed in his loud voice. “I have an amazing team that shows great Power of Youth!”

Genma laughed. “I’m sure you do. They have a pretty amazing teacher after all,” Genma said, smiling broadly as he watched Gai’s cheeks turn pink. He bit his lip to keep from laughing as the other man stumbled over his words.

“I...well...uh. Thank you for saying that old friend!” Gai stuttered until he finally found his way back to his ebullient way of speaking. “Well, I must be off. It was quite a long mission, and I cannot wait to get back to my apartment and sleep in my bed again!” Genma held back a smile as he watched Gai’s cheeks redden again when he said the word bed. 

“Uh, bye!” Gai yelled as he turned and ran. Genma burst out laughing watching the self-proclaimed Sublime Green Beast become so flustered that he literally ran away.

“What was that all about?” came a low voice from behind him.

“Kakashi!” Genma exclaimed. “Why do you have to always sneak up on people?”

Kakashi regarded him lazily, his always present orange book in hand. “It’s what I do. And since you didn’t answer, I’ll ask again. What was that all about? Usually, he knows when I’m within a few feet and is demanding a challenge.”

“He just got back from a mission, so he’s probably just tired. He said he was glad to be back home.”

Kakashi quirked his visible eyebrow. “You have met Gai. The man is never tired.”

Genma just shrugged. “I’m just telling you what he said. Well, I have to be going now. See you later.” Genma said, waving as he walked back into the Hokage Tower. Kakashi was too smart, and Genma was worried he would somehow just know what Genma had offered to Gai a few weeks ago. It was a ridiculous thought, he knew that. But Kakashi was Gai’s closest friend whether he wanted to admit it or not. Why else would he be asking about Gai’s odd behavior?

He shrugged the thoughts away as he made his way back to the Hokage’s office. That was one lady he did not want to keep waiting, he thought, shivering just thinking of being the focus of her wrath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai takes Genma up on his offer. The smut has arrived and is at the start of the chapter. You're welcome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you can use my skin  
> To bury your secrets in  
> And I will settle you down  
> -I Know by Fiona Apple

Gai stood outside Genma's door hand poised to knock. What was he doing? Was he really considering taking Genma up on the offer? Was that even fair to Genma? Well, Genma was the one to offer. But wouldn't this change their friendship? Granted they weren't super close, but they had known each other for a long time. 

Gai sighed. There was so much appeal in the thought that being with someone else would get his mind off of his feelings for Kakashi. He grimaced as he recalled what had brought him to Genma's door. 

He had been on his way to the market when he happened to see the silver-haired ninja pull a blushing Iruka into an alley. He hadn't wasted any time in getting out of there. He didn't realize he had a particular place in mind that he was going until he found himself in front of Genma's apartment building.

He had trekked his way up the stairs but hadn't worked up the courage to actually knock on the man's door. He was startled from his thoughts as the door in front of him opened to reveal Genma, and what a sight he was!

His bandana and senbon were still in place; however, in lieu of his usually uniform Genma was dressed more as he did in his genin days. Though even that was completely accurate. The v-neck tee shirt was much like the one he wore back then except it was much tighter as were the pants he was wearing, and then there was the choker around his neck. Gai never thought anything of it when they were teammates, but right now it was one of the sexiest things he had seen. 

He couldn’t speak; he could only stare at Genma who was looking more amused by the second.

“Gai! What are you doing here? I was just about to go out,” Genma paused, a smirk spread across his face. “Unless you were hoping we could stay in? Are you here to take me up on that offer I made you?”

Gai still couldn’t find any words. Why had he never noticed how beautiful his old teammate was? He knew the answer to that, but he pushed the thought away.

“Y-yes!” Gai exclaimed as he reached forward, one hand gripping Genma’s shirt and pulling him forward as the other hand plucked the senbon from his mouth. Gai pressed his lips hard against Genma’s. He gasped in surprise and was rewarded with Gai’s tongue invading his mouth.

Genma tried to pull back. They were in the hallway for fuck sake. Gai followed, his lips never leaving Genma’s as he pushed the other man inside the apartment, kicking the door closed. Genma then found himself pushed back against the door, Gai’s mouth still on his. Genma moaned when Gai pressed into him, Genma feeling Gai’s cock hardening between them.

“Fuck,” Genma gasped when Gai finally pulled away for air. The other man’s eyes were glazed over with lust. Honestly, when Genma proposed the idea to Gai, he didn’t know what to expect, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t this. He put his hand up to stop Gai when he noticed him leaning toward him again. “Bedroom. Come on.”

He took Gai’s hand, leading him down the hall to his room. They had barely passed the threshold into the room when Genma found himself being picked up and thrown onto the bed. He landed in the middle of the bed, a small ‘oof’ escaping him as he bounced. He had no time to recover before Gai was on top of him, his lips once again capturing Genma’s.

Genma’s hands dove into Gai’s hair which he found to be surprisingly soft and silky. He also discovered Gai apparently liked it being pulled as he was rewarded with a nip to his bottom lip when he gave Gai’s hair a light tug. Gai lips trailed across Genma’s jaw then down to his neck. Genma arched his back when he felt Gai’s tongue sweep across the edge of his choker.

“How is this thing so sexy?” Gai uttered the words. Genma didn’t know the man could speak so quietly. Then the words registered in his mind. Gai thought the choker was sexy? That was interesting. 

Gai nipped at the hollow of his throat just below the choker, his teeth gently tugging the skin there and all thoughts left Genma as pleasure took over. Genma arched into the man above him, his fingers tightening in Gai’s hair. In response, Gai thrust his hips against Genma, their cocks brushing against each other.

“Too many clothes,” Genma grunted. He released Gai’s hair to pluck at the onesie he always wore. “How long to get you out of this thing?”

Gai responded with a hard nip to Genma’s neck before sitting back then scooting off the bed. Genma watched in wonder as Gai quickly shed himself of the monstrosity he called clothing leaving him in boxers briefs. Genma wasted no time in following suit, yanking his shirt over his head as he kicked off his shoes. He started wrestling with his pants and was soon naked. He sat up, licking his lips as he took in the impressive bulge in Gai’s underwear.

Sitting on the side of the bed, he slid his fingers inside the waistband of Gai’s boxers, pulling the man to stand in front of him. He pressed his face against Gai’s erection, nuzzling it as he brought his other hand up to grip the other side of the underwear. He pulled back as he pulled the boxer briefs down, freeing Gai’s erection. Gai stepped out of the underwear but seemed willing to wait to see what Genma did next.

He didn’t have to wait long as Genma licked up the underside of his cock. Gai cried out, his hands going to Genma’s head and pushing the bandana off to sink his fingers into his hair. Genma wrapped a hand around the base of Gai’s cock as he took the head into his mouth, tongue licking across the slit. Gai’s fingers tightened in his hair, hips shifting as he tried not to thrust them.

Genma teased him, bobbing his head up and down the length, sucking as he came back up until finally, he took all of Gai into his mouth, his fingers digging into Gai’s ass, giving silent permission for Gai to fuck his mouth. Gai complied, his hips thrusting slowly at first then faster, his fingers tangled in Genma’s hair holding his head steady until it became too much. With a loud groan, Gai let go of Genma’s hair, pulling away.

Genma looked up at him in confusion, until he met Gai’s eyes. The other man’s pupils were blown wide with lust. “Not yet,” Gai said simply as he pushed Genma to lay back on the bed again. He kissed Genma hard and long before pulling away. “I want to be buried inside you when I come,” Gai said, his voice gravelly, not sounding like himself.

Genma shuddered, rolling away from Gai for a moment to open the drawer of his nightstand. A second later, he was throwing a bottle of lube and a condom on the bed. He reached up and pulled Gai back down into a kiss, the other man responding instantly. Gai’s hands slid up and down Genma’s sides as they kissed.

Genma impatiently arched against Gai with a whine, indicating his need for things to progress quicker. Gai chuckled but took the hint kissing his way down to Genma’s chest. He paused long enough to tease his nipples with his mouth and fingers before moving lower. When his large hand wrapped around his cock, Genma’s hips surged upwards a hiss leaving his lips at the contact.

Gai stroked his cock a few times before leaning over him, licking the pre-cum before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking gently. “Oh, fuuuuck,” Genma cried out. He was so worked up at this point, he just wanted Gai to fuck him senseless. “Please, Gai,” he gasped.

Gai relented, reaching to grab the bottle of lube. Seconds later, Genma felt a slick finger at his hole. Gai slowly worked his finger inside him, Genma hissing at the burn then moaning as it began to feel so good. Soon, Gai was working a second finger inside him, his other hand slowly stroking Genma’s cock as he worked him open. 

By the time Gai had worked a third finger inside him, Genma was ready to explode. “Please,” he begged as his hips worked to somehow move with both of Gai’s hands. Gai gently removed his fingers and gave a light squeeze to Genma’s cock causing him to whimper.

Gai quickly sheathed his cock in the condom then poured more lube into his hand. Genma watched with half-lidded eyes as Gai slicked his cock, pumping it a few times before positioning himself at Genma’s readied hole. Gai pressed in slowly, both men groaning loudly, Genma at the slow, pleasant burn as he was stretched around Gai’s cock and Gai as his cock was encased in Genma’s tight, warm passage.

When he had bottomed out, Gai fell over Genma, holding himself up on his elbows as his lips once again attacked the area around Genma’s choker. Genma’s fingers dug into Gai’s shoulders, his legs wrapping around the other man. “Feels so good,” Genma whispered.

Gai hummed in agreement as his teeth tugged at the skin on Genma’s neck. Just when Genma thought he would have to beg for it, Gai pulled out and slowly pushed back in. Genma’s legs tightened around Gai’s waist. “Faster,” he pleaded.

Soon Gai set a fast pace, thrusting into Genma as he continued to worry the area around the choker. If Genma hadn’t been so completely lost to the lust, he would be amused at how obsessed Gai seemed to be about the choker.

As it was, Genma was just holding on, trying to meet Gai’s thrust as the other man drove his cock into him over and over. As Gai felt his orgasm nearing, he reached between them, his hand on Genma’s cock, stroking him at the same pace as he was fucking Genma.

It only took a few strokes for Genma to come, his warm seed spilling across his stomach and chest. Gai continued to pound into him, his cock brushing across his prostate and causing Genma to cry out at how intense it made his orgasm. He clenched around Gai, the other man burying himself deep inside Genma as he came, his fingers gripping Genma’s hips so tightly there were sure to be bruises tomorrow. His open mouth was pressed against Genma’s neck as he fought to catch his breath, his warm breath causing Genma to shiver.

Gai seemed to finally recover, gently pulling out of Genma. He looked around before finally just asking, “Bathroom?”

Genma told him and watched as Gai shakily made his way off the bed and out of the room. He was back a few moments later with a warm washcloth, cheeks pink as he cleaned Genma up. He disappeared again, apparently to return the cloth to the bathroom.

When he returned, Genma watched in surprise as Gai picked up his clothes and started getting dressed. He also noticed Gai wouldn’t look at him, his face still quite red. Genma wondered if he was embarrassed or worse ashamed. 

“You don’t have to leave, you know? Regardless of what you may have heard, I don’t kick people out afterward,” Genma said, teasingly hoping to lighten the mood. The air suddenly seemed thick, and he was worried maybe he had pushed Gai too far. Sure it was Gai’s decision in the end, but he would never have entertained the idea if it weren’t for Genma.

“I...uh, I just remember that I promised Lee I would eat dinner with him tonight,” Gai replied, obviously lying, but Genma couldn’t bring himself to call him out on it.

“Okay, if you have to go,” Genma said, lamely. Gai still wouldn’t look at him, and Genma couldn’t or maybe didn’t want to figure out why that hurt a little.

“Well, good evening, my friend!” Gai said, trying and failing to sound like his usual boisterous self as he headed out the bedroom door.

“Yeah. Uh, have a good night, Gai.”

With a wave, Gai was gone, Genma soon hearing the door to his apartment open and shut.

“Well, fuck,” Genma muttered. 

****************************************************

Genma watched as Gai pointedly noticed him and quickly hurried the other way. This was the third time, that he knew of anyway, that Gai had done this since the night he made an abrupt departure. It was a night, by the way, that happened to be the best sex he’d had in a long time, maybe ever. It rivaled even...well, he wasn’t going to let his mind wander to that particular partner.

He sighed sadly. He had to think of a way to get Gai to speak to him. He wanted to reassure him that what happened didn’t change anything. IF that was the issue. At the very least, he wanted to find out why Gai left so suddenly after their amazing time together. He wasn’t lying when he said he didn’t kick his partners out of bed. Sure, he wasn’t one to have a committed relationship, but if they stuck around overnight, there was the probability of morning sex which was something he was always down with having.

“What did you do to Gai?”

Well, fuck, Genma thought. This is the second time Kakashi had snuck up on him and asked him about Gai.

Genma turned to face the man, moving the senbon around with his tongue before speaking. “I don’t know what you mean, Kakashi.”

“Cut the bullshit, Genma. That is the second time I’ve seen Gai high-tail it out of the area after catching sight of you. Yesterday, he had just challenged me when he suddenly remembered he had to be somewhere else. One thing Gai never does is back out of a challenge.” Kakashi leveled his gaze at him, and Genma could imagine the frown on his face beneath the mask. “I saw him look right at you before he took off.”

Genma inhaled, annoyed at Kakashi butting in. “Look, Kakashi. To be honest, it’s between Gai and me. It is really none of your business.”

“He’s my friend, which makes it my business.”

“Hah!” Genma couldn’t hold back his contempt. He didn’t dislike Kakashi, but at the moment he cared more about Gai’s feelings. Of course, Kakashi didn’t know Gai was hurt by his new relationship or whatever it was he had with Iruka. Genma narrowed his eyes in thought. Did he know though? Kakashi was a genius, surely he knew how the man felt about him.

“What’s that about?” Kakashi asked, brow raised in query.

Genma sighed, tired of the conversation. He couldn’t ask the question he wanted to. He couldn’t do that to Gai. “Nothing, Kakashi. I gotta go. Lady Tsunade doesn’t like to wait.” 

He turned to go but stopped with Kakashi’s next words.

“You slept with him, didn’t you? Can’t you keep it in your goddamn pants for once, Genma?”

Genma whirled around and stomped back over to Kakashi. “I am warning you-”

“You’re warning me?” Kakashi looked amused at the suggestion.

“Just back the fuck off, Kakashi. As I said, it’s between Gai and me. You have  _ nothing _ to do with it,” he said bitterly, knowing how much that was the opposite of the truth.

Kakashi held his hands up in surrender. “I’m his friend, Genma. I’m just concerned.”

“Well, I’m his friend, too,” Genma responded. “If you want to know so much, why don’t you just ask Gai yourself.” With those final words, Genma turned and left Kakashi to stare after him in bemusement. 

Genma berated himself with every step he took away from Kakashi. He shouldn’t have said that. He didn’t want Kakashi to confront Gai, leaving Gai to either lie or confess his feelings. And there was this little part of him that was afraid if Gai did confess his feelings, Kakashi would admit his own for Gai. 

Genma stopped abruptly in front of the Hokage Tower. Why was he afraid of Kakashi returning Gai’s feelings? That would be good for Gai. Gai would be happy. It wasn’t like he had feelings for Gai. Genma let out a soft chuckle at the thought. Him, the playboy of the village, having feelings for someone after one night of sex? Alright, yes, really great sex. But still, feelings? Nope, not him. No way.

Thankfully, at just that moment Raidou appeared waving him forward frantically. Genma pushed the thoughts from his mind as he hurried into the building, not wanting to keep the Hokage waiting any longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been very nervous about writing Gai and Genma too really. I don't want to be too OOC with them, and hopefully, I did okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai and Genma talk...among other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for the time being, I'm being patient  
> And amidst this bitterness  
> If you'll consider this - even if it don't make sense  
> All the time - give it time  
> -I Know by Fiona Apple

Genma groaned and rolled over as he tried to deduce where the loud pounding sound was coming from. He shot up to a sitting position, blinking the sleep from his eyes as the sound grew louder. Someone was knocking on his door. It was his day off and all he wanted was to sleep late, but whoever was at the door was being rather insistent.

He rolled out of bed and made his way sleepily to the door, not bothering to get dressed. He wasn’t sure who he expected it to be, but it wasn’t Gai who was once again looking anywhere but at Genma.

Before Genma could ask what Gai was doing there, Gai spoke. “Sorry to have awakened you, but maybe you would like me to wait here so you could put on something more appropriate.”

Genma blinked at the man, slightly irritated. Gai was the one showing up at his door at who knows what hour, but he looked down at himself to see he was wearing only his boxer briefs. He smirked when he looked back up and noticed Gai’s pink cheeks.

“Come on in. You can find a seat while I go put on some clothes,” Genma told Gai, not hiding the amusement in his tone.

He left Gai standing in the doorway as he made his way back to his bedroom. He returned a few moments later to find Gai in the kitchen area making coffee. Genma gave him a nod before plopping down on the sofa, head tilted back as he tried to wake up.

Neither man spoke until Gai pushed a cup of coffee into Genma’s hands. Genma lifted his head, taking hold of the cup. “Thanks,” he said gratefully.

Gai nodded then took a seat in the chair on the other side of the room. Genma grimaced, both at Gai seemingly trying to be as far from him as possible and at how strong Gai had made the coffee.

When Gai still didn’t speak, Genma decided to just cut straight to it. Frowning, he asked the question that had been on his mind since the last time Gai was in his apartment. “Why have you been avoiding me Gai? And don’t say you haven’t been. I’m not stupid.”

Gai winced. “I am sorry. After what happened,” he said, pausing to wave his hand toward Genma’s bedroom, “I..I didn’t know what to do. I was a little embarrassed, but mostly I was angry with myself.”

“Why would you be angry-”

Genma was cut off by Gai who was suddenly in front of him on his knees, hands clasped together in front of him. “I consider you my friend, and I used my friend.” Tears were streaming down his face. He had seen Gai cry before, but it had never bothered him. But to see Gai brought to tears over him, he didn’t like it.

Genma’s expression softened. He should have known. Gai wasn’t upset with Genma; he was upset with himself because he thought he had done wrong by Genma. He set his coffee cup on the table next to the sofa and wrapped his hands around Gai’s.

“Gai, you didn’t do anything I didn’t ask for. I made the offer. I’m sorry I put you in a position that made you uncomfortable. I should have known better. You are a very honorable man. I hope you can forgive me."

If anything this seemed to make Gai cry harder. "How Youthful of you to ask me for forgiveness when that is what I came here to request from you!" he exclaimed. 

"You haven't done anything wrong, but if you want me to forgive you consider it done."

"Ah! Thank you, my friend!" Gai shouted. Without warning, he pulled his hands from between Genma's and wrapped his arms around him. 

Genma could only sit there, his arms pinned between their bodies as Gai hugged him fiercely. He let himself melt into the hug. Gai smelled really good; he'd never noticed before. How fitting he would smell like a warm spring day, what with him spouting about the Springtime of Youth all the time. He really shouldn't be thinking about how Gai smelled. He was pretty sure there wouldn't be any more mind-blowing sex between them.

Gai finally released him and sat back on his heels. Before he could stop himself, Genma reached out to brush his thumb across one of Gai's tear-stained cheeks. Surprisingly, Gai leaned into the touch. 

Genma couldn't stop his next words from tumbling from his mouth, even if he wanted to. "If you change your mind, I'm always up for a second or third or-"

Genma didn't get to finish before Gai's mouth was on his, their lips pressed together. He gasped, and Gai took advantage, his tongue quickly invading Genma's mouth. He wasted no time as his hands slid beneath the hem of Genma's shirt, fingers gliding across his skin. 

"Fuck," Genma panted as Gai pinched his nipple. "Get up here," he growled, tugging on Gai's jumpsuit. Genma was on his feet as soon as Gai stood, pushing the larger man back onto the sofa and straddling his lap. 

He didn’t waste any time, fisting his hands in Gai’s jumpsuit and slamming his mouth to Gai’s. Gai placed his hands on Genma’s hips but was soon squeezing his ass as the kiss deepened. Genma began to grind down on Gai’s lap as he trailed his lips down to Gai’s neck, but his path was hindered by the high neckline of Gai’s outfit.

“Fuck, why do you have to always wear this thing?” he asked, pulling at the fabric in frustration.

Gai chuckled, but instead of trying to help remove the offending fabric, he tangled a hand in the hair at the back of Genma’s neck, pulling his head back and attacking his throat with his tongue and teeth.

“Oh, fuck!” Genma cried out, his hips rocking harder against Gai spurred on by the nips on his neck and Gai’s hand that remained on his ass with fingers digging into the covered flesh.

“Need you. In me. Now.” Genma spoke between pants.

Without uttering a word, Gai stood, Genma automatically wrapping his legs around Gai’s waist, their lips never leaving each other as Gai carried him to the bedroom. When they reached the bedside, Genma pulled away from the kiss and let his legs drop from around Gai’s waist. He pulled again at Gai’s jumpsuit.

“Get out of this thing,” Genma said, sounding desperate to his own ears. Gai huffed a laugh but started undressing, Genma following suit and quickly shedding his own clothing. 

Once they were both undressed, Genma pushed Gai back onto the bed and crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. He dove back in for a kiss before making his way down, stopping to tease Gai’s nipples, tweaking one between his thumb and finger as he nipped at the other. The man beneath him cried out, bucking his hips up. Genma could feel Gai’s erection rub against his ass, reminding him how desperate he was for that cock to fill him only seconds before.

He reached over to his nightstand, grabbing the lube and a condom then moved so that he was straddling Gai’s massive thighs instead of his waist. He made a mental note to explore those thighs later as he poured lube onto his fingers, reaching around to slowly work one finger inside himself.

He watched as his lover’s eyes darkened with lust. Adjusting his position, he reached for Gai’s cock as he worked another finger inside. He stroked Gai’s cock, slowly up and down, before feeling overwhelmed with the need to have said cock in his mouth. Removing his fingers, he slid down further, and with one hand supporting his weight on the bed, he fingered himself again, his two fingers sliding in easily, then he took as much of Gai’s cock in his mouth as he could. He felt Gai’s fingers tangling in his hair as he worked his mouth up and down the shaft. 

He whimpered around Gai’s cock as he added another finger, stretching himself open. Gai’s fingers tightened in his hair, a loud moan coming from him surprising Genma. Gai had so far been fairly quiet during their time together. Genma looked up to see Gai’s head was thrown back against the pillow, his bottom lip clenched between his teeth. Genma almost came right then. He  _ needed _ Gai inside of him now. 

Slowly extracting his fingers and pulling his mouth away from Gai, he ripped open the condom, quickly rolling it on to Gai then moving back up to straddle him again. He lined himself up and slowly sank onto Gai's cock, both men groaning at the feeling of being connected. Genma raised himself up only to slam back down but soon picked up the pace. Gai’s hands were on his hips, fingertips digging in as he flattened his feet on the bed and started thrusting up into Genma.

Genma fell forward, hands groping at Gai’s chest just holding on for the ride at this point. Suddenly, he found himself on his back as Gai flipped them and began to pound into him relentlessly, pushing Genma’s legs back toward his chest so he was almost folded in half. Genma raised his hands to grip the headboard above him as Gai railed into him. He was a mess once again of mewling sounds with an occasional swear word thrown in as Gai’s cock hit his prostate over and over.

His orgasm hit him suddenly, his grip tightening on the headboard, black dots springing before his eyes as he came, white strings shooting across his stomach and chest. Gai followed soon after, leaning down to press a kiss to Genma’s lips as he came.

Gai sat back, helping Genma to settle his legs back on the bed. Gai got up and disappeared to the bathroom, coming back like before with a wet cloth and cleaning Genma up. This time, however, instead of leaving, he crawled into bed with Genma.

“You’re staying this time?” Genma asked, only half teasing.

Gai’s cheeks turned bright pink. “If that’s okay with you,” he said almost shyly.

“Hmmm. Definitely,” Genma answered, turning on his side and snuggling against Gai, his head on the other man’s chest.

Genma thought he heard a little gasping sound followed by a chuckle, then Gai’s arm was wrapping around his shoulder pulling him closer. As Genma drifted off to sleep, he thought he felt Gai stroking his hair softly. He smiled to himself. Who knew he would find himself cuddling with the Green Beast of Konoha.

Gai lay there looking down at his friend, now lover amused that Genma, the man who supposedly had slept with at least half of Konoha, was a cuddler after sex. He suddenly realized that maybe Genma had been right from the start. In the past few days as his worry increased concerning what had happened between him and Genma, he hadn’t given much thought to Kakashi and his seemingly budding relationship with Iruka. Perhaps, he would get over his feelings for Kakashi soon.

**************************************************************

Things continued on as they were. Gai and Genma kept their relationship if you wanted to call it that, strictly to Genma’s apartment. Genma never pursued Gai. Of course, he openly flirted with him even in public, but he flirted with pretty much everyone so no one batted an eye. But he never went to see Gai; he let Gai come to him. He just felt like that was how he needed to handle it.

Genma looked at the man sitting beside him on his sofa. Over the past several weeks, as things progressed between them, Gai had begun to come over just to hang out with Genma. He would bring take out, watch a few tv shows, and leave without things ever getting heavy between them. On those nights, Genma would walk him to the door, Gai giving him a soft kiss on the lips before leaving.

Oh, they still had nights full of passionate sex though. Genma had been surprised the first couple of times they’d had sex. Of course, everyone knew Gai was a passionate man when it came to his ideals and spouting about youthfulness. He shouldn’t have been surprised that the man would be just as fervent in his sex life.

Genma wore the marks Gai left on him proudly, not that anyone could see them underneath his jonin uniform. Still, he loved how Gai was so intense that he would mark him whether it was with his mouth or leaving bruises where his fingers gripped Genma’s hips tightly. Gai always blushed and looked so dismayed at possibly having hurt Genma, even after Genma assured him that he was fine.

Genma knew he was falling for Gai. He’d never been in love before, never dated anyone long enough. Most of the time, his relationships consisted of one or two tumbles in bed before he moved on to the next. He was a jonin; that was life. You didn’t fall in love. Well, he hadn’t wanted to fall in love. But then this beast of a man had come back into his life. His genin self would be shocked to know his adult self was in love with his lively teammate.

Those nights when Gai left with only a good night kiss at the door, those had become his favorite nights. The sex continued to be mind-blowingly amazing, but those sweet kisses had wormed their way into his heart. This was why he didn’t want to fall in love. He knew he would get hurt. Gai loved, no he thought he loved, Kakashi. Genma was fairly certain the man was still hung up on Kakashi even though he never spoke of him.

But Genma also felt, no he knew, Gai had feelings for him. He had to, didn’t he? Gai wasn’t like him. He was an emotional person in everything he did. Genma was sure Gai wouldn’t be having sex with him if he didn’t have some sort of feelings. Of course, Gai loved him as a friend, Genma thought glumly. Was it just that though?

He was pulled from his thoughts as he realized Gai had caught him staring at him while he was so deep in thought.

“Is there something on my face?” Gai asked, reaching to swipe at his cheek.

Genma laughed. “No, Gai. Sorry I was just lost in thought.”

“Do you want to talk about it, my friend?” 

Genma winced inwardly at Gai’s use of the word friend but smiled outwardly. “No, it’s nothing. We can finish the movie.”

“The movie ended, Genma. Are you sure that you are alright?” Gai asked in concern, his hand coming to rest on Genma’s forehead.

Genma swatted his hand away. “I promise. I’m fine. Just got lost in thought and didn’t realize I was missing the movie.”

Gai pulled his hand back and moved to stand up. “I guess I will be on my way. It’s getting late.”

Genma grabbed Gai’s hand, pulling him back down. “Do you have to go? Do you have something early in the morning?”

“Well...no...I don’t. I don’t really feel-”

Genma cut him off. “We don’t have to do anything, Gai. Just stay. Sleep beside me?” Genma winced at how desperate he sounded. When did he become so needy?

Gai smiled and Genma could swear it brightened the room. Kami, he was a goner, wasn’t he? “Of course, Genma. I’ll stay.”

Even though he had wanted it, Genma found it weird getting ready for bed with another person. When they had sex, they didn’t go through any bedtime routine, just cuddled together and fell asleep.

They took turns in the bathroom, Genma letting Gai go first. Genma sat nervously on the bed as he waited for Gai. Deciding he was being utterly ridiculous, he went to the kitchen and downed a glass of water. He would have preferred sake to calm his nerves but didn’t want Gai wondering at the alcohol on his breath. He left the kitchen and headed into the bathroom when he noticed Gai had finished.

After finishing up, he made his way to his bedroom, the nervousness down to just a tiny flutter, he found Gai in bed, shirtless and had to remind himself he had promised only sleeping. He undressed down to his underwear and slid under the covers next to Gai who immediately wrapped his arm around Genma’s shoulder and pulled him into his side.

“Come on. I know you want to cuddle,” Gai said, and Genma could hear the smile he knew was on Gai’s face. He could feel his own face flush with heat and couldn’t believe that Gai of all people had caused him, Genma Shiranui, the number one flirt of the village, to blush. Well, if nothing else, he was going to take full advantage, he thought as he wrapped an arm around Gai’s waist and pressed his face into his side, nerves finally settling down as he lay next to the man, he had stupidly fallen in love with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of this little story. Do these two admit their feelings? Is Gai really over Kakashi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if it gets too late, for me to wait  
> For you to find you love me, and tell me so  
> It's ok, don't need to say it  
> -I Know by Fiona Apple
> 
> More notes at the end.

A couple of weeks after his revelation, Genma found himself at the bar, dragged there by Raidou who had been feeling neglected. He thought Genma was avoiding him for some reason, not knowing about Gai. Upon arriving at the bar, they immediately found themselves pulled into the group consisting of Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, Kakashi, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Anko.

Raidou immediately took the open seat next to Anko, leaving Genma to sit next to Asuma. Genma prepared himself mentally to ignore the PDA between Asuma and Kurenai. The two of them thought they were so sneaky, but they were really terrible at it and everyone knew about the two of them.

A couple of pitchers of beer arrived at the table along with two glasses for the newcomers. Genma looked around the table at all of his friends who appeared to be coupled up whether they wanted to admit it or not. Well, technically Raidou was still working up the nerve to ask Anko out, though it appeared Anko would definitely say yes to a date or more judging by how close the two were sitting already.

To an outsider, it would appear Genma was the odd man out. Izumo and Kotetsu in no way tried to hide their relationship; they were generally all over each other when they weren’t on duty. Asuma and Kurenai were holding hands between their seats, trying to act like they weren’t. And Kakashi and Iruka were both blushing so much, you’d think they were giving each other handjobs under the table. Wait, were they? 

Genma narrowed his eyes at them as though that would give some insight, shaking his head when he realized what he was doing. He was missing Gai. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was. His team had been on a mission all week, and after getting used to having the zestful man over to his apartment almost every night, he had missed him terribly. 

“Gai,” he heard Kakashi call out. 

Looking up, Genma saw the man who had consumed his thoughts coming toward them as though he had manifested him with his mind. Genma was suddenly ludicrously nervous. He wasn’t sure how to act. He and Gai hadn’t been out in public much together, other than running into each other occasionally in or just outside the Hokage tower. He didn’t mind people knowing they were together, though he wasn’t so sure they were  _ actually _ together. They had never discussed what they were.

He was surprised when Gai grabbed a chair from another table and pulled it up next to Genma as he greeted everyone. He sat down just as an empty glass and another pitcher of beer appeared on the table. The waitresses were really on top of things tonight, Genma thought to himself as he tried to calm his nerves with any stray thought he could grasp onto.

He relaxed when the conversation around the table continued, but he couldn’t help to sneak a glance at Gai every once in a while, wondering what was going on in his mind. Was his mind a mess of confusion like Genma’s? Was he nervous at all? Was he ashamed of Genma? 

He took a deep, but shaky, breath trying to clear his mind of all the aimless, confusing thoughts floating around. He jumped when he felt a warm hand rub his back soothingly, just a couple of circles before the hand was gone again. Gai had apparently picked up on his weird behavior. He needed to chill before anyone else picked up on it.

Too late, he surmised as he raised his head and met Kakashi’s gaze, his eyebrow raised in query. Genma shook his head, picking up his half-empty beer glass and finishing it off in one long gulp before filling the glass again. He was thankful it seemed only Kakashi and Gai seemed to be aware of his actions. He took a couple of swigs of the now full glass then set it down in front of him. The alcohol seemed to calm his nerves, and he was soon joining in with the conversation.

**************************

Genma exited the stall, washing and drying his hands. When he opened the door, he found himself being pushed back inside the bathroom by Gai, who quickly closed and locked the door. The next thing Genma knew, Gai had him pushed back against the door, his mouth on Genma’s throat, tongue teasing the edge of the choker he was wearing.

Genma couldn’t stop the smirk that crossed his lips though it was gone just as quickly as he moaned when he felt the scrape of Gai’s teeth in the same spot. “Fuck,” he whispered as his fingers wound into the hair at the nape of Gai’s neck, pulling his face away from his neck to smash their lips together. He had missed this man too, too much for it to have been only a week.

Gai pulled away. “I’ve missed you, lover,” Gai said in a loud whisper. “Do you know how hard it was to keep my hands to myself when I walked in and saw you in this?” he growled, his finger lightly stroking across his neck where the choker was. That was all he said before he dove back in, his mouth attacking Genma’s neck. There would be a bruise there later, he knew. 

__

“Oh,  _ Kami, _ Gai!” Genma cried out as Gai’s mouth moved up the side of his neck, sucking Genma’s earlobe into his mouth. He clutched at the front of Gai’s clothes. They couldn’t fuck in the bathroom. Someone was sure to come knocking soon. Besides that, all their friends were out there, probably wondering what happened to them.

“Gai, we can’t. Not here,” Genma panted, much as it pained him to stop the larger man.

Gai seemed to gather his senses and pulled away. “Of course. You are right.” 

Genma looked at him closely, almost changing his mind at the wild, lustful look in Gai’s eyes. He dropped his gaze and realized the two of them couldn’t go back out there without causing quite a stir. He glanced back up at Gai, who seemed to be reigning in the lust, his eyes had softened, and he had a small smile on his face as he looked at Genma.

“What are we?” Genma blurted out. His hands immediately covered his mouth in embarrassment of his outburst. The restroom of a bar was not exactly the right place to have this conversation. “Never mind. You don’t-”

Gai interrupted a look of surprise on his face. “I...I don’t know.”

“Do you not want to be seen with me? Fuck! That sounds so stupid. I mean we never go out together, but we never discussed it either. I know I’m the one that propositioned you with a sexual relationship,” Genma paused for a second but rushed on before Gai could speak. “But...I really like spending time with you. I...I think I’d like to do so outside of my apartment.”

He waited, trying to determine what was going on in Gai’s mind. He looked slightly devastated at Genma’s confession, and he wondered if this was the end of the line for the two of them.

“I thought you might not want to be seen with me,” Gai said quietly.

“What?” Genma was shocked at the transformation of the man in front of him. Gai was always so self-confident and full of energy. He looked so deflated at that moment, that before he could stop himself, Genma had wound his arms around the other man, burying his face in Gai’s chest. “That couldn’t be farther from the way I feel.”

“Really?” Gai asked. Taking a deep breath, he continued, “I know how a lot of people see me. I ignore it because I am who I want to be. But I wouldn’t want to embarrass you.”

Genma pushed away from Gai. “I can’t believe you think I would be like those people. I lo… I like you a lot, Gai. I admire you. You are a strong man and an excellent shinobi. I could never be embarrassed by you. Even if I do hate your choice of clothing,” he said with a laugh, plucking at the front of Gai’s green suit.

Gai grabbed Genma’s hand, holding against his chest. “That is good to know. Let’s go join our friends...as a couple,” he said with a grin, pulling Genma out the door and surprising the man that was obviously about to come in.

“Let’s not saying anything. See if they notice,” Genma said with a grin. Gai squeezed his hand in agreement.

They reached the table, Kakashi raising his eyebrow at their clasped hands but not saying anything. They settled back in their seats, but Gai moved his seat a little closer, draping his arm across the back of Genma’s chair. 

They had been sitting there for a while, Gai now leaning in close, his elbow propped on the back of Genma’s chair as his fingers played with his hair and the clasp on the choker. Sometimes his fingernails scratched lightly at the nape of his neck, and Genma had to hold back a soft groan at the contact.

“Are you two together?” Raidou asked suddenly. Anko had just gotten up to use the restroom, so Raidou was no longer distracted by her appearance.

Genma and Gai answered in unison, “Yes.”

Everyone was quite shocked at the pair, but soon they were all saying how happy they were for them and teasing that Gai had somehow managed to settle Genma down.

Genma’s gaze drifted to Kakashi to see his reaction. He looked...he actually looked happy for them. He gave Genma his eye smile which was as close to approval as Genma figured he could get with Kakashi.

Soon after Anko returned wondering what everyone was going on about. Her initial response was to laugh uproariously until she realized they weren’t joking with her. She told them she was happy for them and had seen stranger pairings in her time. Typical Anko, really.

As Gai’s hand began to drift up and down his back, Genma reached over to squeeze his thigh. It was time to go. He needed to be with this man that he could now call his. Gai was quick to react, grabbing Genma’s hand and pulling him up and out the door after saying a very abrupt goodbye to everyone. He was pretty sure he heard Asuma and Anko laughing at their hasty retreat.

Genma was surprised when he realized Gai was dragging him to his apartment, not Genma’s. He thought back to his almost declaration of love. He had stopped himself at the moment, not sure of Gai’s response, but now he knew he was going to admit his true feelings to Gai tonight. 

When they reached Gai’s apartment, all thoughts fled as Gai stopped long enough to close and lock the door before hauling Genma over his shoulder and carrying him to his bedroom. Genma barely registered what had happened when he was dropped on the bed with a bounce.

He grinned up at Gai as he watched the man strip his jumpsuit off in record time. “In a rush, Gai?”

“Fuck, yes!” Gai growled as he finished undressing and crawled predatorily over Genma, Gai’s mouth capturing his own. Genma was slack-jawed initially at Gai’s swearing but quickly recovered as he kissed Gai back.

Gai nipped his bottom lip, and Genma opened his mouth to him, Gai’s tongue sweeping across his lip then licking inside his mouth. Genma grasped at Gai’s head, holding him close as he bucked his hips up against Gai.

“Too. Many. Clothes,” Gai breathed against Genma’s mouth, making the smaller man chuckle.

“You’re the one that attacked me before I could get undressed,” he teased.

Gai growled as he sat back, reaching for the hem of Genma’s shirt and yanking it over his head. He threw it behind him and began to tackle Genma’s pants, jerking them and his underwear down his legs. He struggled a moment, having to stop and remove Genma’s shoes, but soon Genma was gloriously naked.

Gai dove back in, his hand at Genma’s throat as he teased the man’s nipples with his teeth and tongue. “Ah, please, Gai,” Genma whined, not sure what exactly he was asking for.

Gai pulled away, reaching for the table next to his bed. Genma bit his lip watching the other man’s muscle flex as he opened the drawer and withdrew a bottle of lube and a condom. The click of the bottle being opened had Genma shameless pulling his legs up so Gai had easier access.

Gai ran one hand up and down the side of Genma’s thigh as his other moved between his legs, a slick finger probing Genma’s tight hole. He slowly worked his finger inside, sliding it in and out a few times before adding another. He worked the two fingers inside Genma as he reached for Genma’s nipple, pinching and tweaking it between his thumb and finger.

Genma cried out, pleading for more, no longer embarrassed at what a complete mess he became under Gai’s touch. Gai added another finger, stretching him and pumping his fingers, sliding them deeper so they brushed at his prostate. Genma watched as Gai swiped a finger through pre-cum that had dripped onto his stomach, clenching around Gai’s fingers as Gai brought his hand to his mouth, licking his finger clean.

“Oh,  _ kami, _ ” Genma whispered, gaping at Gai. “Fuck me, fuck me now!” he wailed as Gai thrust his fingers faster.

Gai slowly removed his fingers, bending down to kiss Genma softly before moving into position. He rolled the condom down his cock then added lube, stroking himself a few times before lining up with Genma. He drove into Genma, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt.

Leaning down, he captured Genma’s mouth once again, deepening the kiss until Genma shifted beneath him, urging him silently to move. Gai pulled out and slid back in slowly, setting an unhurried pace. No matter how much the man beneath him begged, he never quickened his pace. He wanted to take his time, just this once. He wanted to cherish his lover. 

He kissed, licked, and nipped at Genma’s neck, drawing mewling sounds from the man. He teased his nipples, never stopping the slow, steady rocking of his hips. He was surprised to suddenly find himself on his back, Genma tired of the slow pace. “Need...faster…” he panted, Gai barely making out the words. 

It was his turn to cry out when Genma raised up to slam back down on his cock, repeatedly over and over. He was a blubbering mess, and Gai wouldn’t have it any other way. He grasped Genma’s hips in his hands, thrusting faster now, his feet flat on the bed. He could tell he had almost pushed the other man too far, taking pity on him and wrapping his hand around Genma’s cock.

It only took a few strokes for Genma’s orgasm to wash over him. Gai felt him clench around his cock as he came, and Gai followed him over, thrusting one last time, his hips off the bed as he emptied himself into the condom.

Gai lowered his hips to the bed, holding onto Genma’s hip to steady him as he straightened his legs. Genma collapsed on his chest, and Gai smiled softly, brushing Genma’s hair back and placing a kiss on his forehead.

“I love you, Genma,” he said quietly, his lips moving against Genma’s temple.

“I know,” Genma murmured sleepily, completely spent. “Love you too, Gai,” he added a moment later, rubbing his head against Gai’s chest as if to somehow snuggle impossibly closer.

Gai smiled to himself, wrapping his arms around his love and letting him rest, not wanting to move him, but also just wanting to live in this moment for a while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this story as much i enjoyed writing it. This is not the end of the story though. I am thinking of making this the first part of a series.   
> Genma’s birthday is coming up in July, and as part of the tumblr Genma weekend, I am planning three stories (hopefully) to go along with this story but can also be read as stand alone.   
> So you can look for those beginning July 17.  
> I hoping to continue the series with other little stories of them maybe after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the way this chapter ended, but it works out better to end here for the overall story. I think. I've been working on this story for the past few weeks, and I'm happy with how it turned out, but also so very nervous. I am thinking of maybe adding on bonus chapters later, especially if people seem to like the story.


End file.
